Pacemaker leads represent the electrical link between the pulse generator and the heart tissue, which is to be excited and/or sensed. These pacemaker leads include single or multiconductors that are connected to an electrode in an electrode assembly at an intermediate portion or distal end of a pacing lead. A connector is included at the proximal end to form the electrical connection with the pacemaker.
To implant the lead within the patient, the lead is often fed intravenously toward the heart. The lead may be implanted within or travel through complex or tortuous vasculature. Once positioned at a desirable location, the lead is fixated to the patient at a location, for example, by actively fixating the lead to the heart. To actively fixate a lead, an element, such as a helical tip at the distal end of the lead, is rotated out of the lead and in to the patient. As the patient walks or moves about, and as the heart beats, the lead undergoes a series of forces. However, it is important that the lead does not become dislodged from the patient once the lead is fixated in place.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lead that resists dislodgement after the lead has been fixated to the patient.